Something Like That
by emach10
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have never met before and when they meet at a carnival they start to get to know and depend on each other.  They have their moments on the lake and strolls along dusty roads and fall for each other.  Nothing good ever lasts. AU
1. A Girl and a little Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only in my dreams. I don't own the rights to Something Like That by Tim McGraw either. So I would kinda mind if you sew me for writing this story thanks ;) Oh and this whole story is in Percy's point of view. Just by the way….

I could feel the sun on my skin and it was scorching hot. It was around noon, and that meant that the sun was at its highest point, _great. _I felt the tug of my little sisters hand in mine. I looked down at her and I see big blue eyes. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and asked. "I'm going to get cotton-candy right? Pweas?" After a while I sigh. I am such a pushover when it comes to her.

"Course you are." I told her. She threw me a toothy grin.

"Yeeaa!" She squealed. She rapped her arms around my legs, not able to reach anything else. "Your the bestest big brother ever Percy!" She yells into my legs. I laugh at her and pick her up. I throw her over my shoulder, and start yelling.

"Free stack of potatoes! Get your potatoes right here! They are really ripe, about five years old!" She starts screaming and kicking at me to put her down. I ignore her momentarily and say, "Oh man is this batch a little squirmy?" She keeps yelling and her little fists pound into my back. I laugh and realize we must be making a scene from all our screaming.

I look around to find that I was right. A few older ladies were staring at me like I was a little looney. I finally let Sarah, my little sister, down. She huffs, crosses her arms and stomps away. She doesn't go far, just to talk to some older boys. I watch her walk away then I realize that it is my turn to pay for the tickets. I give the lady in the booth money to cover the two tickets for the fair. Then I turned around to see where Sarah went this time. I saw her with the same two boys as before, but now there was a girl too. She looked about my age and was stunning. She had blond princess curls, with shorts and a blue tank-top. She was standing over the boys in a protective way, I can't really say why. I walk over to them. "Hey Sarah, I got the tickets. Lets go inside now okay?" I tell her.

"Okay as long as I get to stay with Matt and Bobby, their funny." She told me. I sigh and look over at the blond one, and for the first time I saw her face. She had very tan skin, white teeth and the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi I'm Percy. Is it okay with we hang with you for a little while? My parents will get mad unless this little monster gets what she wants." At little monster I pointed towards Sarah.

"Its cool, it seems that my brothers like being around your little sister too." All the kids smile wickedly at that. "Oh and my name is Annabeth Chase." She adds as a second thought, sticking out her hand for me to shake it. I grab her hand and I realize how soft it was, literally like a baby's bottom.

I quickly let it go after noticing that I was holding her hand a little longer than necessary. To recover from my embarrassment I start leading everyone back to the rides. We started with the bumper cars, which got pretty competitive. Sarah wasn't tall enough to ride by herself, so she had to ride with me. Or at least she was going too. Since Bobby and Matthew were just barely tall enough, Annabeth would ride alone. When she realized that was the situation she quickly sat next to Annabeth. When Annabeth saw this she smirked at me and shrugged. I grimaced and tightened my knuckles around the steering wheel.

When the buzzer finally went off adrenaline was coursing through my body. I then sent the machine towards the other cars. I always loved bumper cars. I mean what male wouldn't? You get to beat others up around me without getting in trouble. I sent my car towards Sarah and Annabeth's car. They were stuck behind another car when my car connected with hers. She squeaked as we hit, and her arm flew out to hold Sarah's body from hitting the dash board. She looked back at me and narrowed her eyes. She was about to start backing up when the timer went off. She sighed and helped Sarah out.

When they were finally out I came to meet them. "Pewwcyyy! Why did yew hiwt us sooo hard?" Sarah asked me.

"Oh come on Sarah lighten up a little bit we were just having a little bit of fun." I told her. She huffed and stomped away from me. I looked over to the girl standing next me, "Your not mad at me too are you?" I asked her. She huffed and stomped away, I could see the faint smile on her face. I chuckled to myself and went back to where the group is now meeting. "Hey, anyone want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" I heard a chorus of yeses.

We began walking over to the big wheel in the corner of the fair. We picked a blue booth with a yellow strip across the bottom. We all climbed in the inside and took a seat. The kids sat next to each other on one side and Annabeth and I on the other.

After the ride started Annabeth's cell phone went off. After being on the line for a little while she stood up and started looking around. Her eyes were trained towards the grounds. I stood up and noticed how the basket we were sitting in was really unstable. We were rocking it from side to side; I didn't notice Bobby topple over the side.

The kids start screaming "Bobby! Bobby! Are yew okay?" I noticed that we were missing a twin. After my brain started working what that meant, I dashed over to the other side. I look down around where the other two was staring and screaming at and saw a little boy dangling. He was about 25 feet up in the air, while the overall ferris wheel was about 60. He had a frightened look on his face, with tears brimming his eyes. He was no older than 8; which gave me the feeling that I had to help him.

"I will be right there Bobby, don't let go." I yell to him as I begin to descend the different poles that hold it all together. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold on very long so I had to work fast. His muscles wouldn't be able to hold all his weight for long.

"Bobby!" A woman screeched from below us. I didn't bother to pay any attention to her, I just tried to get down to Bobby quickly.

Another woman screamed my name, but just as the last, she was ignored. The space between us was getting closer just as I saw his hands slipping. If he fell, his body would die from the impact. At that thought I get myself right next to him and get my arm around his slim waist. I prop myself inbetween the bars so I could briefly sit on one.

"How are you doing bud?" I ask Bobby, as he was now hugging me and crying into my shirt.

"I'm okay now. Thanks Percy." He says, his voice muffled by my shirt.

"Well now I want you to put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. Can you do that Bobby?" He did as he was told, putting his arms and legs where they were needed. "So you ready to go back to your brother and sister?" He nods. "Okay now. Hold on tight." I tell him then I start my way back up. I take my time getting back up. Step by step and making sure that he always had a firm grip.

As we were getting closer, I looked up and saw all of them staring. Once we did get up, they help to pull us over and into the basket. Hugs started. All of them going towards Bobby, but once they realized he was okay, they turned towards me. Sarah gave me a big hug and told me it was good that I saved him. After Sarah let go of me, the ride started again. (It stopped because they didn't want any risks of making him fall.) I looked around me and saw that Annabeth was crushing the wind out of Bobby. While Matt just hit the back of his head and said, "stupid!" I cracked a smile at the tactics. Annabeth looked up from Bobby and looked at me. She let go of of Bobby and gave me a timid smile. She walked over to me quickly and squeezed me tightly. The hug was over way before I actually wanted it to be.

She backed away and said a thank you. Then disappeared out the door, making me realize that we can get off the Ferris Wheel now. As I step down I realize that my mom is here now, standing next to another woman that was hugging next to Bobby and Matt. I put two and two together and realized that she must be their mother. I followed Annabeth over to them. My mom, Sally, had a really worried look on her face so I figured that she was fretting over me. "Mom don't worry, I am fine. See." I turn my self around so she can see my whole body. "No scrapes and bruises. Plus look at Bobby," I point over to where Matt and Bobby were giving each other nuggies. "He's back to normal. He's fine, I'm fine so lets just leave this alone." I said with firmness in my voice. I could tell she wasn't going to agree with me so I was glad when someone ran up to me and started talking/kissing/hugging me.

"Thank you so much for saving my little boy." The woman said with tears rolling down her face. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome, besides it was nothing." I said, feeling uncomfortable at the moment. I looked over her shoulder and saw Annabeth standing there awkwardly.

"Uh, I guess I should thank you for saving Bobby. So, uh, thank you." She says. Shifting her weight from leg to leg, obviously nervous.

"We are having a barbeque later, would you like to come? Its the least we could do." Mrs. Chase asks. "Your little sister and parents could come. Its just a bunch of our neighbors. Please come." She tells us. "It really is the least we could do." She says.

I look over at my mom and answer her, "Sure I'll go. It should be fun." I tell her. Then Sarah tugs on my mom's arm and whispers, "I want to go too, mommy."

"Then its settled, why don't you come over around 5:30?" Mrs. Chase tells us, not giving my mom a chance to say no. I guess it is a good thing though because she would've said no. Mrs. Chase gave us her address and told us to go right to the back because that's where everyone will be anyways. She thanked us again then parted ways. We soon left to go back home.

***Well that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. I know that the story is good yet, but don't worry. Read the next chapter. And then the one after that too, after I have written it of coarse.. If you haven't realized or read the summery this is about the song Something Like That by Tim McGraw. Its not like it yet, but it will get there, please keep reading, try to review, if not that's okay too. (Hater) Give me any advice you have. Good or Bad. Thanks.

**-Em**


	2. Incident

Disclaimer: Please don't sew me! (Is that the correct way to spell sew?) Sorry this isn't an update, just grammar corrections.

We soon left to go back home.

I didn't do much and before I knew it my mom was telling me to get ready to go. I could tell that she wasn't very happy about it either. I took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans and a green polo. In the car she told us that we had to be on our best behavior, in which we answered 'yes mom.' Then she told us that we wouldn't stay late. By the time she finished talking we pulled into their driveway.

Man, this house was big! There was green ivy on the side of their house with flowers starting to bloom. In the front yard there was grass with a paved walkway to the front door. I walked swiftly to the front door and knocked softly, still suspecting that no one would answer the door because of what Mrs. Chase said earlier about going straight to the back. After waiting a few moments I motion to the others on the porch to head towards the back. As we pushed open the back gate, we began to hear voices. Then the voices turned toward us, then I saw Matt and Bobby running towards me, with Mrs. Chase closely behind.

"How nice it is to see you all!" Mrs. Chase tells us as she enveloped me in a hug. She did this as if we knew each other ages, instead of just a few hours.

"Percy! Percy!" Matt and Bobby scream at me as they started jumping on me.

"Hi, Buddies." I say to Matt and Bobby, then as I turn to Mrs. Chase I say, "Hello Mrs. Chase, you have a lovely home." I give her my best smile, that I only give people when I try to impress. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I will be spending a lot of time here. I don't want to be on their bad side.

"Aw thanks Percy. What can I say? Its home." She shrugs her shoulders. "Would you mind being a dear, and run up to get Annabeth?" She asks.

"Of course. Where is she?" I ask.

"She's up in her room. Just go in the back door, up the stair case, and then her room is the forth door on your right." After she said that I moved towards the door. As I went, I looked around the house. As I told Mrs. Chase, they really did have a beautiful house. It was big too. They had a big grand stare case leading up to the second floor, then to the third floor. As I walking in with my family I notice a basement too, so that means that there was four floors. _Dang! _My house is only a small two story house, small but cozy.

Their house was decorated elegantly with many bells and whistles such as big-screen televisions and massage chairs. I think I also walked by a small movie theater on my way up. I kind of felt awkward being in such a big house. I went on the second floor like she told me, but that was when I got confused. She said forth door on the right, does that mean counting four doors on the right or four doors on booth sides?

'Well I have to try something.' I thought and tried the forth door on both sides. I herd soft noises in it so I knocked softly. I opened the door to see a couple of older folks trying to get it 'down' if you know what I mean. I quickly closed that door, and headed to the forth door of the right doors. I heard more soft noises coming from it, and knocked again. But to make sure they herd, I knocked a tad louder. I opened the door and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I saw Annabeth. Then that breath was sucked right back in again as I realized what she was wearing. She was on her bed with a book open in front of her, with music blasting. That must've been why she didn't hear me knock. The reason that made things a little awkward between us was that she was in a pair of running shorts and a very, very tight bright orange sports bra.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed while falling right off the bed and onto the floor in a big plump! "Percy!" She screeched. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her back was just so _tan. _ "What are you doing in here?" She yelled/questioned her face buried into the ground.

"Uh. Uh." I said scratching the back of my neck, trying to recollect my thoughts. _Oh right, _"Your mom sent me up to get you." I said still staring.

"Well? Would you turn around?" She asks. I quickly turn around. I herd her mumble angrily while moving to stand up. "Why didn't you knock?" She asks.

"I did. But, uh, I guess you didn't hear?" I ask scratching my neck again nervously.

"Obviously!" She says. She had a tone in her voice though like she thought I wasn't so smart. I turn back towards her. Relieved to see her back with a shirt on (well I think I was).

"Well you want to go down stairs then?" I ask motioning out the door.

She's calm again when she answers, "Actually, I should probably take a shower first. I just went on a run and didn't know everyone was here already. You can stay in here and wait if you want to." She tells me.

"Uh. Thanks for your offer, but I think I might go back downstairs. If I didn't it might be a little awkward..." I trail off.

She chuckles and agrees, "I guess your right. Well I guess I'll see you downstairs then?" I nodded my head and start to turn to head out, but I paused. I turn back to Annabeth. She was rummaging through her drawers, looking for something.

"Hey Annabeth?" I ask.

"Hmm?" She answers while not looking away from her drawer.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." She smiles and looks at me.

"Its okay, besides at least I had the bra on. Imagined if I didn't." She winked at me and turned to go take a shower. Her pony-tail swishing back and forth with her hips as she walked to the bathroom. I had to shake my head a few times to clear my head, before I went back down. 'I am _way _out of my league.' I think to myself, with a smile on my face and walk back out to the sunny back yard of the Chases.

***Well I hope you liked the first two chapters. I hope you keep reading and its completely okay to review () I will update soon (if you care). Thanks for reading!

**-Em**


	3. Personal Tour of the House

I watched as we all played in the back yard, I kept constantly looking back waiting for Annabeth to finally merge from her house. The boys and I were playing a pick up game of tackle football, and because of that I was wanted on every team. I do think that it was just because they were half my height and couldn't even wrap their little arms around my waist, much less tackle me.

We play for a while, but I wasn't really playing my full game because I was too preoccupied by the door. When she finally came out I was practically tripping over my own feet trying to get to her fast enough. This causing me to partially fall on her and her catching me before I fell on top of her, bringing us both down. "Whoooww there Percy." She says straitening us both up. "You okay?" She asks concerned.

I nod my head, "Yeah I think. Where are you heading off too?" I wonder aloud.

She gestures towards the adults, that I haven't gotten around to met yet. "I have to make my rounds don't I?" She tells me with boredom in her voice. I nod my head.

"I haven't met anyone yet, or seen any of your house. Do you mind showing me around?" I ask.

She shrugs and answers, "Sure. Let's start with them over there." She says gesturing towards an older couple that were holding hands and talking to another older couple. I let her lead the way, while trailing behind. The introductions go smoothly, Annabeth said hello to whomever she was talking to, then introduced me, and they talked for a little while. Her smile never seemed to waver, but I could tell that it wasn't a true smile. Her true smiles seemed to never stop until it met her eyes and they started to sparkle. There was one old man, around his seventies; she couldn't even smile around. He had this rood scowl on face that would never come off. He only mumbled a few things then turned and left; you could tell that Annabeth didn't mind though.

As we walked away I mutter, "What the heck was his problem? He seemed like a two year old girl that didn't get the doll he wanted for Christmas." I mutter to myself. I was delighted to hear Annabeth return with a hearty chuckle.

"Yea well, what do you expect from a man without any muscles in his face? I don't think I've ever saw him move any part besides his eyes and occasionally his mouth to mutter something really offensive that no one wants to hear in the first place."

"Well I hope I don't have to ever meet another person like that in my life again." I tell her.

"Just wait ten minutes, his sister is just on the other side lawn over there." She says pointing towards a woman that was staring at us intently.

"_Great!_" I mutter sarcastically, I just happened to hear that same soft chuckle.

Another ten minutes and we were finally done making the rounds; I learned that Mr. and Mrs. Grumps are like that because they from a really rich family with a really high status and acts that way to everyone, they also think that they are better then everyone. (fat chance) I also learned to never mess with them because they both know how to kill a person using a post-it-note.

Before I knew it, I found myself telling Annabeth, "I am never, ever going to talk to them again."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because they know how to kill me with a post-it-note!" She laughs again.

"Yea well, welcome to my life. Still want me to show you the house?" She asks.

"Sure why not?"

We walked around their house for what seemed like ages, but at the same time, I never wanted it to end. We went to their pool, and into their basement, around their house, the whole time I noticed that her hips had a nice sway to them. I realized that I still don't know much about Annabeth, and I wanted to change that. For some reason I had this impulse to get to know her, talk to her, hold her, even to be near her. I knew that she wouldn't tell me anything if I pushed her into it, so I started asking her basic questions.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I ask the first question. She at first answers with a confused look pointed at myself. "Well we are going to have to spend time together now because I don't think Sarah and your brothers are ever want to leave each other, so what is it?"

She rolls her eyes and answers, "I don't know, green? How about you?"

"Blue, do you play sports?"

"To tell you the truth, I am in so many after-school activities I wouldn't know where to start." She tells me.

"Why don't you start with what you think you are the best at?"

"Okay," there was a brief pause as she points out the movie theater that I am super jealous of, "I would say either the math league or debate team, maybe fencing club? I do like softball and volleyball too."

My eyes widened at the thought of her doing all those different activities. "Do you ever breathe?" I ask.

"Why yes I do, almost everyday too." She tells me sarcastically. "What do you do for fun?"

"I'm into anything with water, my favorite class is biology, I'm on the swimming team and I love to surf whenever I can. I try to get to an ocean whenever I can. I really do love it there, on the beach.

"Really?" She asks. "You can surf?"

I nod, "Yea. Pretty good too."

She raises her eyebrow; "You should show me how sometime then." She tells me casually.

I smile at her and say, "I would love to." Out of the corner of my eye I see her small smile as a response. As we end the house tour I try to think of another reason for her to stay by my side. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" I ask her, not able to think of anything else.

"Sure, let me just put on a better pair of shoes." She tells me.

**I don't think I could get any stupider. I accidently put up the same chapter twice and I apologize. I'm in the middle of writing another chapter, just hang in there. And thank you to perceabeth for reviewing! I'm working on the best friends thing and I hope this chapter satisfies you. Please anyone else reading REVIEW! Hope to update soon**

**-Em**


	4. Our Safe Haven

**Disclaimer: I am a female so I did not write P.J.O. I don't own it. So don't get mad.**

We were walking down a dusty road, just her and I. We weren't talking and there was a comfortable silence between the two of us. We left a few minutes ago quickly telling our parents where we were going. We didn't know exactly where we were going; we were just walking in a direction. It was still light out, but it was late afternoon and you could tell that we didn't have much daylight left. It was also very hot too. Sweat was trickling down our faces but we didn't notice much.

We were walking side by side with our hands barely brushing each other. I can hear her steady breathing and her lemon smell that I have come to know as her smell. "Do you have any idea where we are heading?" I ask her.

She looks up along the road "No not really. My parents didn't let me get out much as a kid. They were too worried that something would happen to me. I never really explored over here." She tells me. I stop in place look around, I can see the edge of the forest and my gut was telling me that I should go in there and have a look around. I didn't see any houses around and it didn't look like private property, so I took her hand and led her into the forest. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"We are exploring, duh." I tell her as I hold back a branch from hitting her with a smile on my face.

"Well I figured that out." She tells me while rolling her eyes. She takes the hand we were still connected with and tugged us to a stop. "What I want to know if you actually know if we are going anywhere?" She drops my hand. As soon as we disconnected I felt lost. I want that feeling back, the feeling of the shivers running up and down my arm, more than anything.

"I just have this feeling that we are supposed to be going this way. It's like something is drawing me to it." I tell her confusingly. I don't have an easy way of explaining it but I just want her to trust me. I can tell that there is something holding her back. I want to get to know her even though I just met her. "Will you trust me? Just this once?" I ask her. She nods slowly. I held another branch for her and helped her cross a larger log. We hike steadily for a couple of minutes when I herd a soft trickle of water. We headed towards the sound of the water and soon we were at the source. There was a beautiful lake that looked deserted.

There were trees everywhere and I could have sworn I saw a deer earlier; it was one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. "Jeeze, this place is beautiful!" I hear Annabeth mumble. She did a double take and was spinning around slowly to get the full view.

I smirk cockily at her, "I told you that I would find something cool." I tell her. She turns back at me and gives me a shove while telling me to shut up; at the same time she was rushing to the water. I watched her as she splashed water on her face and the back of her neck. She gave a small moan as the water splashed on her skin, and it left me rather entranced. I took the time to really appreciate what she was wearing. She was wearing jean shorts that were showing her tan long legs with a pair of white tennis shoes. She was wearing a comfortable t-shirt that she changed into before we left; the shirt was yellow with no particular graphics. She had put her hair in a ponytail when we started in the woods, I am having trouble deciding though. I am trying to decide if I like her hair down or up more. I realize that it doesn't really matter as long as she is there to change her hairstyle for me everyday. 'Jeez, I'm getting sappy.' I think to myself.

I walk up next to her and dipped my hands in the water. Out of the corner of my eye I notice her look at me but I didn't look back. I poured some water on my head and my neck, letting out a small moan when the cool water connected to my skin. It felt great and I then understood why she made the exact noise earlier. I then stood up and whipped my hair, spraying Annabeth while doing so. In return she gave a soft screech she then gave me her best death glare with water a wet face. I couldn't hold it in so I just started laughing. Soon she was laughing too. Then we were both rolling and the ground laughing. Eventually we calm and we sit up and realize how close we were. I felt our faces get closer and closer till I could feel her breath on my lips.

I thought we were going to kiss right then and there but then she abruptly pulled away. I'm not sure why but I felt sad for some reason. Really, _really _sad. Annabeth continued on like nothing ever happened as if we weren't about to kiss a few minutes ago. I pushed my feelings aside and thought that if she wanted to kiss me she would. When she wants to she will. I will be there when she does. I decided that right then and there. I haven't known this girl, Annabeth Chase, for more than a day. It feels like I have known her forever and I would not know what I would do to if I had her taken out of my life. There is just something about her….

I continue my thoughts throughout the evening and into the next day. We stayed by the lake for a couple of hours before we decided to leave. We left as the sun was setting. While we were there we did make a pact. We made a pact that the lake would be our secret. We don't actually know if the lake belongs to anyone or if anyone knows about it. We did say that until we know it would be our place. A place that either alone or together we could come and just think.

We came back to Annabeth's and my mom was just packing up. I helped her pack up everything and helped her load it into the car. I waved to the Chases as we left the driveway thinking of Annabeth, the almost-kiss, and our new safe haven.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. It was rather a fast update (kinda) and I was going to make it longer too, but I felt like I should just end it there. Please review if you can! Give me any kind of critizisum you have. I would love the help!**

-Em

**Oh and thank you to all the people that reviewed!**

**SonoftheSea53  
>nancydrewbfan<br>****Sapphire-Zebra  
>Perceabeth(I said thanks twice but I really don't care) <strong>

**Don't forget to review, more reviews the faster I write. (because I feel obligated to write faster if people are actually reading it..) and if you like romantic fluff between Percy and Annabeth check out my one shots. **


	5. Movie Mishap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Crazy Stupid Love, and She's the Man. And don't get mad if you don't like the humor in it. Ever watch she's the man or crazy stupid love? it's that humor. No flames because it's inappropriate**

I was pulling into a parking lot outside a movie theater in Tuscane, Tennessee. I had sunglasses perched on my nose, watch on my wrist, white dress shirt, white and blue plaid shorts, with soft sandals on my feet. I was waiting for my best friends Grover and Nico to come because we were going to see a movie. I got out of my car and noticed a few girls looking my way. I didn't give them a second thought as I walked up to my two friends.

"What movies do you want to see?" I ask Nico and Grover as I pulled the sunglasses off and hooked them on my shirt.

"I'm thinking blood, gore and a hot chick." Nico answers, but I don't listen as I hear someone calling my name.

"Hey! Percy!" I turned around and saw my new favorite blond walking my way. I swear her legs really do go on for days and her eyes always have that twinkle of mischief that I have grown to love.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I tell Annabeth. She gives me a questioning look for the new nickname. Telling me that she would come up with a better nickname with her eyes. I have her a cocky smile, challenging her with my facial expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see a movie with some girls." She tells me gesturing to some girls behind her, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that escaped from her ponytail. "Girls this is Percy. Percy this is Jupiter" she points to a petit girl in green, "and Thalia." She points to the other girl who is supporting dark mascara and spiky hair.

"This is Grover" I said pointing to a man with brown curly hair and the starts of a beard, "and this is Nico." I said pointing to the man with dark clothes, dark hair and pale skin. "Guys this is Annabeth." I said pointing to her.

"It's nice to meet you." The girls all say.

"What movie are you seeing?" I ask Annabeth.

She turns to the girls and says, "Crazy, Stupid, Love. Right?" She asks. The others nod in answer.

"Oh really? We are too." I say before I could stop myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nico and Grover start to object. I plead with them and hopefully they understand. They still look like they want to object but I hope that Annabeth doesn't notice.

Annabeth raises her eyebrows and gives me a sexy smirk. "Oh you are, are you? I guess I'll see you in there." (I guess she noticed there scared looks) She turns and walks away. Her hips saunter nicely if I say so myself.

"Dude! Percy! I don't wanna see that movie!" Nico whines. "Stop staring at her butt! We are trying to talk about something important here!"

I blush and look away quickly, though still regretfully."First of all I wasn't looking...down there and I saw the way you were looking at that Thalia girl. Don't you want to get to know her a little better?" I ask Nico. "And hey Grover, didn't you see the way Juniper was looking at you? It was like you were a piece of meat." I tell Grover. His face was like a giant tomato, which matches his red shirt and jeans. Nico was in black shirt, radiator sunglasses, and black pants.

"Percy you're the one that got us into this mess. I don't want to go see some chick flick." Nico says.

"You owe me a favor for covering for you in Chemistry the other day in class."

He waits a few seconds and then gives an dramatic sigh, almost giving up, "Fine! Just don't act like some little love sick dog then!" Nico grumbles and turns around heading towards the ticket lines.

"Are you coming too Grover?" I ask him.

"Sure. I don't really mind love stories." He says and shrugs. That's what Grover is like for you. He is a sentimental guy that is nice and gentle. Sadly enough, he's the type of kid that gets picked on at school. We walk off to the ticket line and where Nico was off brooding.

We had our popcorn in one hand and large sodas in the other as we walked into the movie theater. We all looked around spotting the girls in the middle of the movie theater. There were spots next to them and I was happy to notice that Annabeth was on an end of the girls sitting in a line. We all move to sit near them. I took my seat next to Annabeth and I saw her grin behind her hand. "I didn't think you could talk them into coming." She tells me gesturing to Nico and Grover.

"It pays off to have dirt on your friends. Do you go to school with them?" I ask her nodding toward the girls next to her.

She nods, "Yea, I've been friends with Thalia since grade school, and Juniper is a new recruit." She pauses as Thalia whispers in her ear. Annabeth flushes and then elbows Thalia hard in the ribs. I could've sworn she muttered 'grow up' and I see Thalia grin. "What school do you go to again?"

"South View. Where do you go?" I return.

"White Hill. You go to the same school too right?"

I nod as they trailers play through. I see Nico and Grover stuffing their faces with popcorn and it looked like a good plan. I took handfuls and started shoving. I looked over at Annabeth and realized that she was silently laughing at me. "Whefs my manners?" I take a big swallow. "Would you like some?" I say holding out the big bag of popcorn.

"I think I'll pass, you have popcorn all over your face now." She says grinning at me. I swipe at my face and try to get some off, I wasn't able to and so she reached over and brushed it off; she left her hand on my face. Next to me Nico coughed and she took her hand off as if it was on fire. We both looked away with our faces burning. She had her hand on the armrest and I carefully stored that note in the back of my mind for later.

As the movie started the girls were excited, I was happy to see Annabeth, Grover was about asleep and Nico looked deathly. I threw some popcorn at him, to try to get him to smile; all I got was his famous death stare. "You so owe me." He mutters grumpily. "You'll have to clean my room for me and do my math homework _and_ buy me a pizza; just to make me talk to you again."

I quirked my eyebrow at him, "Are you sure you want me to do your math homework?"

"No you suck at math. You can do my Biology homework then."

"Hey it's not my fault the numbers dance in front of my face and they won't stay still." I tell him.

"Woah. Your dyslexic too?" I hear a voice next to me and find Annabeth looking at me.

"Yeah I am." I tell her ruffling my hair awkwardly. "Listening to our conversations were you?" I ask her.

"No. You guys are just so dang loud that I can't help but over hear you." She states matter-a-factly. I chuckle softly at her behavior.

The first scene goes through and everyone chuckles when he jumps out of the car. Then again when Steve Carell says cockhold eight times; I counted. We watch as he transforms into an actual attractive man. I mean come on, what man has a Velcro wallet?_ I_ wanted to tear it out of his hands!

All through the movie my eyes would wander to the blond hair grey eyed beauty sitting directly next to me. Every once and awhile she, Thalia, and Juniper would share a comment, not loud enough for me to hear, and share a giggle. Just the small movement of her giggling behind her hand memorized me. I was also very aware of her hand laying on the armrest between our chairs, which was right next to my drink above her fingertips. So, naturally, I would realize that when the character named Robbie stood up in the front of the class and started chanting 'asshole;' Annabeth's hand mysteriously disappeared for a moment just to reach down into my lap where my popcorn was sitting. She didn't stop shoving her face either; I thought it was rather attractive and endearing seeing a woman that likes to eat. I carefully moved the bucket so it was between us and easily in her reach, offering her some, which she took. When the one scene in his apartment played (the one where you know…..well see the movie) Annabeth naturally needed something to drink after eating all that salty popcorn she reached for my coke. I watched as she took the same straw that I was sucking on and put it in her mouth. The same strand of hair as before fell into her face as she was sucking and watching the screen. I was itching to move that strand but how awkward would that be sitting side by side? I think she sensed my eyes on her and her stormy one's looked my way. She smiled and took the drink out of her mouth and smiled while putting it back. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"Seaweed Brain?" I whisper. I don't mind the nickname. "I can live with that." I say directly in her ear and I could see the sly smile on her lips as I leaned back and turned my attention back to the screen. Her hand went back to the armrest. When Jacob and Hannah were doing the big dance move I sucked in a big breath and took her hand in mine. She looked at our intertwined hands in surprise and quickly at me but I was looking at the screen. She left our hands intertwined.

During the rest of the movie our hands were together and I started fiddling with her fingers. Her hands were soft and warm, which made me never want to let go. The movie ran through and as the credits started rolling so we stood up. Regretfully, I let go of her hand and our hands drop to our sides. We all walk out talking about the movie.

"Okay it wasn't that bad." Nico says after we hound him about it.

"No it was amazing! I loved it!" Thalia says.

"At least it was funny." I say.

"What are you talking about? You loved it!" Annabeth tells nudging me. We all walk outside with our eyes painfully adjusting to the light; each of us that brought sunglasses slid them down to our nose. Before everyone left I needed to ask something, who knows the next time I will get the chance?

"Do you have a ride, Wise Girl?" I ask her.

"Thalia is going to give me one why?" She answers.

"I was just going to say that I could, if it's more convenient." I told her.

It looked like Annabeth was going to decline but Thalia beat her to it, "Oh! That would be great! I have to give Juniper a ride home and then I need to go straight to mine and I think that would work better. Come on Juniper." She says as she walks away. Annabeth looks pissed, and so I decided to quietly lead her to my truck. It was an older pick up truck that was a faded black but it worked for me. I wanted to reach over and take her hand in mine again but I didn't want to risk it if she wasn't in the mood. I opened her door and then went around to my side. As I turned the car on the music also started in the background. I then turned onto the road and headed back to her house.

My right hand was on the armrest between the seats in the car and I was startled when her hand slid into mine. I felt my whole arm warm and was pleasantly surprised. "I'm sorry if that was awkward for you." She says.

"No it wasn't, I had fun and enjoyed the movie." I returned. "I actually thought it was pretty good, Emma Stone is pretty hot." I smirked. I continued ignoring her annoyed look. "Of course not as beautiful as you but pretty close. I wonder if that's what she's like in real life? Most of her characters act that way. Did you ever see Easy A?" I look over at her and want to burst out laughing at her red profile and a confused facial expression. I didn't think she knew whether to ignore that I just called her beautiful or to acknowledge it.

"I think she's naturally like that you know? I would think it's hard to fake stuff like that." She said, obviously she chose to ignore it.

"Did you like it?"

"I actually really did. It was entertaining at least, I thought the last scene was hilarious when she gives him the picture."

I quirked my eyebrow at her, "Oh really? I would've thought you wouldn't know what he would be doing with that picture."

"I am fifteen almost sixteen with two younger brothers so between school and them you learn stuff."

"Umm." I say blushing trying to figure out something to say. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I immediately want to throw myself out of the car like Steve Caroll, and I turn red again. I realize that I think blushing and Annabeth come hand in hand, and it is okay if it means that Annabeth is around me.

"No I don't." I feel myself relax with that. "Why do you?"

"No!" I say quickly. "But there is this one girl." I tell her shyly.

"Oh." She says awkwardly as she pulls her hand away from mine. "Sorry." She mutters while turning to face the window. I'm such an idiot.

"What'd you do that for?"

"What?"

"You took you're hand away."

"You said there was a girl…"

"Who says you're not that girl?"

"Oh." She says quietly as she slides her hand back into mine. The warmth comes back to my arm and I feel butterflies for the first time in my life, I think I just admitted that I liked her _to _her. Oh well. She is facing the window again. Now why is she doing that? I really am an idiot aren't I? I'm looking for another topic.

"Do you like cheese?" I ask stupidly. I really am on a roll tonight aren't I?

"Um yes."

"Oh. My favorite's Gouda." I hear her start laughing uncontrollably and relax again to hear the tension break between us. I laugh with her.

"You really can be a Seaweed Brain can't you?" She asks and we laugh until our eyes are blurry.

We continue on the road telling stories about our siblings (might I add that _she _came up with the topic this time) all the way to her house and up her drive way. I let go of her hand as I get out and open up her door.

"I would've thought you had no manners."

"I would've thought you had some common sense. I mean come _on _who does something that stupid, besides me." I told her referring to our last story she told me.

"I can't believe I told you about the cement. It's not my fault the janitor left it there. I didn't see it, I got stuck, but I got out. You also said you wouldn't make fun of me. Lastly, I'm book smart I didn't say anything about everything else."

"You didn't see a wet cement sign?"

"There wasn't one."

"You didn't think of getting your cell out."

"It was under the cement."

"So you stripped and ran for your life." I tell her, us reaching her door.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Call for help."

"I give up!" She says storming off to take refuge back into her house.

"Wait!" I say as I grab her hand. "I didn't say goodbye." I tell her as I kiss her cheek. "Would you like to do something later?" My lips tingle and itch to connect my lips to another part of her body, _any _part.

"Like what?"

I think about it for a moment, "Let's go to the zoo!"

She rolls her eyes, which I learned is usually directed towards me, "Sometimes I think you are such a kid, Percy."

"Hey! You called me Percy!"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Bye Seaweed Brain." She turns into her house; before the door closed she says over her shoulder, "Call me." I took that as a good sign. I turned around I and sigh heavily leaning on the door, _Oh my gods I just kissed Annabeth_

_ Oh my gods he just kissed me. _She's thinking on the other side.

**A/N:**

**Well I hoped you liked it, I made it longer for some of y'all. I know the story is kind of boring but stick with it I need to build up the characters before I can go on to the main plot. Just please keep reading?**

R/R Please review I need to know if you like it or not?

**-Em**

Almost forgot! Special thanks to LightAgainstDarkness, I'm sorry if that was too much of a first kiss for ya. and thanks for the awesome completments

SonoftheSea53-thanks (don't really know how to respond)))

it's just me-thanks tell your friends?

- That name is hard to type jeez! and I hope I made it a little better? with descriptive

Nobody2012-I don't know if I'm going to write in her point of view or not...I think I will just stick with one, the last story I wrote I felt like it was all over the place. Sorry

SonoftheSea53-I like you! You gave two reviews. Go for a third?

nancydrewbfan-updated kinda soon

Sapphire-Zebra- Yes, yes he did

percabeth-yes he did, I did, the will be, and I think I like it too, I will

**I think I answered some in the last chapter whatever**

****REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW******


	6. First Kiss

**Desclaimer: Don't own PJO**

I was looking at myself in the mirror tugging on my collar as I have been for the last ten minutes. I still had the uneven bangs in my eyes, my midnight black hair is still unable to lie flat on my head, the scruff on my chin was nonexistent and cleanly shaved, and my green shirt was rolled up at the sleeves with many shirts littered across the floor behind me. I was looking my best and I would only do it for her.

I hurry down the stairs tugging on the tie around my neck, untied. I head into the kitchen where my mom was slaving over dinner. As I walked into the kitchen the aromas drifting into the entryway hit me and I swore my stomach trembled in anticipation. "Mom? How do I look?" I ask her as she turns around.

She smiles and answers, "You look lovely, just as the other seven shirts you have tried on made you look."

I am still unconvinced I look presentable and tug at my shorts, "You know, I'm not quite sure I like these maybe I should wear jeans."

"Honey, I'm not sure how changing your appearance, _again, _won't help you win over her parents."

"Well it helps to look nice."

My mom, Sally, turns toward me and pats my cheek and says, "You might have gone a little overboard. You must really be nervous to care enough, do you need help with your tie?"

"Could you?"

She helps me tie it and pats my chest softly when she was done. "You really have grown up, haven't you?"

I give her a look, taken aback, and answer, "Yes, I guess I have. Don't worry though. I'm not going anywhere soon." I embrace her and continue, "I guess you're stuck with me." I pull away when I hear a soft banging on the door. "I think that's them. Thanks mom."

"Of course, why don't you answer the door while I get Paul and your sister?" She asks me and walks away as I walk to the door. I take a deep breath before I pull the door open and see a family of five in the doorway. Matt and Bobby were dressed nicely for once and were wearing dress shirts and shorts, unable to wear long pants due to the unbearable heat right outside the building. Mr. Chase was wearing something similar to the boys and I shook his hand as he walked passed me. Mrs. Chase was wearing a very tasteful summer dress and I held the door open for her as she past myself. Annabeth was a whole other matter, she was wearing a beautiful grey dress that fit her well and left me speechless. She had owl earrings in her lobes, white sandals that were on her feet, and her hair was in some sort of up due with curls framing her face. I swallowed thickly know completely aware of how dry it got and ushered everyone inside.

"Hey Annabeth." I say as Annabeth brushed past me.

She gave me a winning smirk and answered, "Hey Percy," and then she kept walking. I sigh as I watch her walk away, she seems to do that a lot, run away, but I chase after her anyways.

I stop next to her as she slowed near the kitchen in the hallway and I ask her, "So how was your week?"

She gives me a bemused smirk, "About the same the last time you asked that two days ago at the zoo. You remember that don't you?"

I blush, "Yes, I do." I wait a few seconds searching for a topic, finally finding one I ask, "So how have the past two days been?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "You are such a seaweed brain."

I knew how stupid it sounded _after _I said it and under my breath I mutter, "You know if you keep doing that your eyes might get permanently stuck." Her laugh then fills the space around me.

* * *

><p>We were sitting around the table as dinner was just served and we were in the midst of chatting while stuffing ourselves; Annabeth was directly in front of me. Every other bite I would look up and see Annabeth sitting up straight, elbows off the table, chewing with her mouth closed and all that I can think is 'Jeeze can you have good enough etiquette?' She chuckles softly and then I think 'Crap! Did I say that out loud?' When she looks at me with mirth across her face, I know I have my answer and I immediately feel my face go red with embarrassment.<p>

"So Percy, you are a junior right? Along with Annabeth?" Mr. Chase asks me.

"Yes sir." I answer.

"Well then do you have any plans for college yet?"

"Yes sir. I plan on going to Stanford after I graduate."

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Yes sir, I plan on swimming there and majoring in marine biology." I tell him.

"My little boy." My mom says as she ruffles my hair fondly.

"Were you ever looking at any other colleges?" Mr. Chase asks.

"Yes, but since Stanford has such a great swim team and an amazing education," I paused feeling something against my foot, but eventually continued, "I wasn't able to pass up the opportunity when they recruited me."

"Well that's great. You should be grateful that such a good school was interested in you. I mean there is such a big competition these days…" I jumped suddenly, due to a sudden movement along my thigh, and my knee hit the table, "are you okay son?" He asks. When I nodded he continue. I wasn't listening to him though, I was to busy looking at the beautiful blond with her foot playing footsy with mine. I played right back. "Stanford is right up there in rank and it's a wonderful school. I herd it has a beautiful campus too…."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Annabeth and I were sitting in our cove by the lake. She was propped up against my chest while I was against a tree. My fingers were tangled in her hair, twirling certain curls. We left the dinner and walked down to the lakeside a couple of hours ago and we still haven't left. The sun was still high in the sky and it was beautiful as we were talking to each other.<p>

"What is your favorite color?" I ask her.

"Green. Yours?"

"Blue. What type of shampoo do you use? Because it always smells so damn good."

Annabeth laughs that melodious laugh of hers and answers, "I don't know. I just use whatever is in my bathroom." She smells her hair, "It kind of smells like lemons I think."

I bury my head in her hair smelling as I mumble, "I think there is a trace of lemon but there's something else that smells better. Hmm. It must just be you." I tell her flirtatiously. We have been more open with flirting with each other lately, still not officially dating but we spend a lot of time together by doing the type of stuff we are doing right now. These moments between her and I are precious and I know that I need to treasure them forever.

She turns around so she is facing me, "Maybe. Have you ever tried to comb that big mop on top of your head?" Currently we are still trying to loosen up around each other and get familiar with the things we like, so we ask questions.

"Yes, but it untamable." I say defending my hair.

"I think I could lose something in that hair of yours." She tells me but I ignore her.

"Why does your hair curl oh so perfectly?" I ask her.

"You like my hair? I've never really had. My dad tells me that I got my mom's hair. I don't like it because I can't control it, most of the time I just give up and put it up."

"I love your hair, just like how I love your nose, your feet, your hands, your personality. I love your eyes the most; they look like storm clouds just as they are about to clear out. You are just so beautiful, you don't even know."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

I pause trying to explain in the best way, "Because you deserve it." My eyes have their own minds as they look down at her full and cherry lips. "You just never seem to realize it." Tearing my eyes from her lips, once again, I ask, "What is your favorite thing to experience?"

She takes a thoughtful couple of minutes to answer, "I love rainstorms. I love the taste of chocolate and strawberry on my taste buds. I love seeing someone happy because of something I did. I like the look on my parent's face when I get an A. I like my things and many experiences. It's hard just to choose one. If there was one thing in this world that you could do, what would it be?"

'Mmmm. That's a hard one.' I think to myself. I had to restrain myself from blurting out, making out with you! And instead thought of an answer I'm proud of, "I would publish my mom's book and it would make it on the best seller's list. It's her dream to publish a book, and I think that it's good enough for the world to read."

"Well why isn't it published now?" She asks.

"First of all, she hasn't written it. Secondly, she doesn't have the confidence. She doesn't think she is good at what she does, but it couldn't be more of the opposite. I just want her to realize it."

Annabeth gazes straight into my eyes, almost to my soul, and answers, "She will. Just give her time."

"Who is your favorite musician?" I ask. She blushes almost before the question was asked.

"Do you promise you won't laugh?" I nod to give her my consent so she continues, "." She says in one big breath of air, but it was to jumbled up for me to understand.

"Sorry, could you repeat that a bit slower?"

"I think that Taylor Swift is a really good singer and has respective motives."

A smile breaks upon my face, "Taylor Swift? Wow I'm surprised, I would have thought that you were more a Lady Gaga fan."

She screws up her face in distaste, "No not a fan, but I do like others like Miranda Lambert and other people that aren't freaks. Who do you like?"

"I really like Maroon 5 and Kenny Chesney. Tim McGraw would also be a favorite; I can play most of his songs on the guitar."

"You can play the guitar?"

"Yes, and if you ask really nicely I might play some Taylor Swift songs for you." I tell her. She gives me a big cheeky grin in response. "You would have to do something for me in return."

"Like what?"

I look at her lips and wonder, for what felt like the tenth time tonight, what would it feel like to have those lips upon mine. I swallow thickly, "I'll get back to you." I realize that I can't hold back anymore and I tell her, "Have you ever had something that you had to do, and you just can't stop the urge for much longer?" I ask her.

My back was against the tree trunk with her facing me and sitting directly on my lap, our faces centimeters from each other, when she answers, "Yes. Have you ever wanted someone to do something, but realize that they might never because you did something in the past to stop them in the future?" My eyes go wide with each word of her question. I have a feeling of what she is referring to but still I doubt. I shake my head in response, not trusting my voice to answer. She goes on, "I have, it is happening now. So will you do me a favor and kiss…" She is stopped abruptly because of my lips on hers.

_Finally_ is the only thing running through my mind; fire is running through my veins as I feel at peace with the world. We kiss slowly, not wanting to rush things, our lips moving in unison. One of my hands were tangled in her hair, holding her steady as if not wanting her to move away from me; the other was cupping her cheek. Her hands were around my neck playing with the hairs on the back of my neck. We stop, as air becomes a necessity, and just stare at each other. "Well that was nice." She tells me, licking her lips.

"Yes it was; we should do it again." I tell her eagerly, she rolls her eyes but leans towards me anyway. The kiss was faster but wasn't as long, as I was the one to pull away. "You know you are really good at that."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She tells me with a smirk. She leans her head on my shoulder and we don't talk for a while. "What does this make us Percy?"

I ponder for a while, "I think this makes us together."

"Okay, no seeing other people right?"

"I would never to that to you nor any other girl, you should know that Wisegirl." She sighs contently after my answer. Soon after she's sound asleep. I smile to myself as she starts to snore softly into my shoulder. I fall asleep smirking with my head buried in her sweet smelling hair. 'It was a good day today.' Were my last words floating through my mind as it slipped into the world of dreams.

**Well that's it for this update...I hope you liked it and if not tell me. Please review. It is now summer and so I will have a lot of off time to write. I am also in the middle of writing a Harry/Ginny fic, so read it if I ever put it up..**

**Love ya,  
>Em<strong>

nancydrew bfan-well thanks for telling me you liked it(: and I'll update even sooner this time, no school YAY!  
>anon- Thanks, and anytime<br>INFERNO22- I like how you kept reviewing:P, Crazy Stupid is just a great movie in general and thanks, a person can only try  
>nerdygangsta-well you reviewed four times, I like that. First of all yes he did, a baby's bottom is supposed to be very soft. I think anyone<br>would be mentally destroyed. I tried making them longer... It just slips in at times saying oh my gods, and so it may happen  
>again.<br>Nobody2012-keep reviewing please, okay?  
>dang3rOusbunnY956-how you remember that name is beyond me...but I will keep updating so don't die!<br>Crazy Otaku Fangirl- thanks for the review and I the idea just came to me and I rolled with it...  
>andi21-keep loving the story and I did update.<br>brofromanothermo-I think you are pretty chill  
>daughterofpoesidon-thanks, keep loving it, I updated, and Percabeth for life ;)<br>Anon- don't worry I updated, please, please, please review!

**REVIEW AND IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER...**


End file.
